Bless You
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Lois realizes how futile it is to hide an illness from her partner and fiance, Clark Kent.


All rights belong to their respective owners. I just borrowed!

 **Bless You**

 **A L &C Fanfic**

I never thought I'd be so happy to be home.

When Perry called for a 6 o'clock meeting, I seriously toyed with the idea of pleading a "hot lead" just to give myself an out.

But, if I'm going to be completely honest with myself, it wasn't just Perry I wanted some time away from. Clark's eyes had been following my every move all day.

It isn't that I don't love Clark's overprotective side. Really. The whole having Superman as your personal nurse thing is wonderful at times. And let me tell you when it comes to bouts of amnesia or the occasional kidnapping meltdown - he's a walking Florence Nightingale. But…

Ok. So it was my own ego. I'm so pathetic.

Anyway, I had been very careful all day to shield Clark from my symptoms. Not physically of course- but pushing aside his concern with denial. Denial is something I do well and believe me, misleading Clark even when I'm running at 110% is no simple task. You'd think I would be an expert considering how much practice I've had the last couple years being partnered with him.

So when he caught me rubbing one of my arms, trying to warm my chilled skin, I brushed it off as an itch.

When that ridiculously acute hearing of his "heard" me sniff, I buried my nose in the flowers beside my computer, claiming I loved the scent.

Not exactly one of my finer bluffs. Lucky for me, Jimmy stopped by Clark's desk with some photos, allowing me, on the pretense of digging for a file, to stifle the incriminating sneeze.

Fortunately, I wasn't hit hard till I was driving home- safe from his stares.

It sounds so ridiculous. I'm woman enough to confess it. But what girl wants her fiancé to see her at less that her absolute best? It's sad I know…but at the time it seemed totally rational.

That familiar itch is back. I blindly draw a tissue from the box and my breathing hitches. One. Two. Guess I can add sneezing to the list of worsening symptoms. I mask a third then gingerly wipe my already raw nose. I sniffle pitifully.

When my knees start knocking together I have a singular moment of clarity… that I'm a popsicle. I snort- good to know there is still some lights on up there in that fog masquerading as my brain.

Stumbling into my bedroom, I change my blazer for my comfiest pajamas. Whoever invented buttons should be criminally charged. Or shot.

I drape the afghan around my quaking shoulders and passing the counter, decide to drag the half empty tissue box back to the sofa with me too. Might as well save myself a trip.

My trek to the coach is stalled however with a knock at the door and despite my statements and actions to the contrary- I find myself hoping Clark is on the other side.

I shuffle to unlock the door and grin like an idiot as the visitor pushes up his wide-rimmed glasses. "Cla…"

The rest of my greeting is punctuated by a loud sneeze.

Thankfully, Clark is gentlemanly enough not to chuckle (at least not audibly.)

Instead I get a murmured "Bless You" before he maneuvers both himself and a couple brown bags through my doorframe. He repeats the sentiment less than two seconds later when another quickly follows, causing my body to shake. I blow my nose, replying with a quiet 'thank you' while he unpacks the goodies from inside his treasured packages. The scent of Martha Kent's homemade chicken soup soon blankets my entire kitchen…and to my surprise, I can smell it!

Clark's voice fills the eerily quiet space and in my feverish state, I find it incredibly soothing. "I knew you weren't feeling well so I figured I would stop by."

I melt. Bless his heart. He did notice. I guess my duping skills obviously need a little work. Duping…that's a word right?

As if reading my thoughts, Clark shifts his weight self-consciously and looks at me.

"It was your heartbeat." At my quizzically arched eyebrow, he steps closer. "This morning at the office while you were inhaling the flowers at your desk your heartbeat started to race." His I-know-you-you-didn't-fool-me grin brings a rare blush to my cheeks. Suddenly the floor is the most fascinating thing.

"It's a tell-tale sign… that you're being less than truthful."

He's so close now I can feel the waves of heat radiating off his skin. My chill evaporates as his arms wind around my middle, rocking me back and forth. I hum wearily.

He rubs his nose with mine before kissing it as well. "Besides, your heart stops for a fraction of a second every time you sneeze."

I stumble backward but his hand tugs at my back, keeping me from abandoning him completely. "And your nose wrinkles adorably when you do Lois."

Never really thought of myself as adorable. Assertive? Definitely. Attractive? I'd like to think so. But adorable? Before I can correct his term use though, I'm forced to pull my face away from his to cover another sneeze.

This time, I hear his throaty, belly laugh. "Like that," he whispers, teasingly.

I give a pathetic sniff as he entwines his warm fingers with my clammy ones. Eyes twinkling with delight, he continues, "And bless you."


End file.
